


Lipstick

by MagnoliaRed



Category: DCU (Comics), Gotham (TV)
Genre: Ace Chemicals, Arkham Asylum, Batcave, Boyfriends, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Insanity, Lesbian Character, Love/Hate, M/M, Superheroes, Villains
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-01-15 02:07:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 16,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18489094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnoliaRed/pseuds/MagnoliaRed
Summary: I LOVE THE WAYI LOVE THE WAYI LOVE THE WAY YOU HURT ME





	1. Prologue

Pennyworth opened the window, letting into the Wayne's bedroom, some fresh freezing air. He adjusted the curtains and looked back, assessing the attire of the younger man.

Bruce stood in the middle of the room in a woolen beige sweater, black trousers, elegant shoes, and a caramel cloak under his arm.

" **What do I look like, Alfred?** " He asked, spreading his hands, making the coat fell down.

The butler just sighed, picking up his clothes from the floor and putting that on Wayne, getting rid of the invisible dirt.

" **Like a million dollars, master.** " Alfred winked at younger man, fastening all the buttons on his coat. " **I'm sure Mister Jeremiah will be of the same opinion. Make your hair, I'll be in the car.** "

Bruce nodded.

Deep down, Wayne was glad to hear those words. Making a good impression on Valeska was today's priority for him. The more so because this day they were to work with generators constructed by Jerome's brother, and maybe even signing the contract. Wayne Enterprises had sincere intentions to support Jeremiah's genius mind to help him develop. Although there were some of the company's staff who crossed out at the beginning of his career when they found out that he was a twin of closed, probably only temporarily, in Arkham — Jerome Valeska.

Meanwhile, Jeremiah was sitting in a bunker in the middle of the forest, bending over the power supply designs. He rested his tired head on his left hand, throwing his glasses at the desk, right-handedly looking for a pencil to make corrections in the diagram. He found. He grabbed it, accidentally catching a glass of whiskey. Valeska closed his eyes, frowning and listened to the sound of broken glass that filled the room. He cursed under his breath, covering his face in pale hands.

" **Is everything OK, Mister Valeska?** " He heard Ecco's voice behind the door.

The redhead looked at her through his fingers when the woman appeared in the office and smiled apologetically, as if all the misfortunes of this world were his fault. 

" **Mister Wayne is waiting in front of the door, let him in or do you want to meet him in person, Mister Valeska?** "

The man looked at her with wide eyes. He forgot about the meeting, in addition at that moment he looked like the personification of misery and despair. He began to panic, walking in circles between the table covered with a lot of files and monitors that displayed the image in front of the bunker.

" **Oh my! I forgot about him!** " He confessed as he put on glasses thrown somewhere between the piles of paper. He rubbed the glass with the corner of his shirt. Before he left the room, he muttered to the woman. " **Invite him inside, I'll come soon.** "

And he moved deeper into the maze, trying to tie a tie, which at that moment didn't want to cooperate too much.

" **And, Ecco?** " Redhead shouted from one of the corridors.

" **Yes, Mister Valeska?** " The blonde asked, also leaving the room and turning off the lights.

" **Buy me some time.** "

" **I will try to.** " She replied, smiling to herself. " **Everything for you...** " She whispered and went to the door.

* * *

 

At the end of Annesley Drive, they were about an hour later, but Wayne didn't complain. He watched in silence as buildings pass away when they left Buxton. And then, on the slowly thickening forest.

He visited Jeremiah Valeska regularly, every week on Wednesday. If there were no complications in the form of Selina, who appeared at Wayne Manor when she wanted to, made a mess and ran away.

Bruce left the car, moving forward and trying not to tear the coat. Alfred fastened all the buttons, which made his movements somewhat uncomfortable, and it was aslo uncomfortable to keep his hands in pockets. 

Although it was already the end of March, it got really cold at night and sometimes the temperature went below zero.

The butler pretended not to see what Bruce doing, or just got used to it. The only thing he struggled to do before overtaking the young billionaire was to knock the doorways and patiently wait to let them in.

" **Mister** **Wayne,** **Mister** **Pennyworth!** " Ecco greeted, bowing low, then she turned to Bruce. " **It's** **an** **honor to** **welcome** **you** **again** **.** **Follow** **me** **,** **please** **.** "

The woman showed the younger man the way, leading into unlit corridors.

Bruce turned to Alfred, giving him a surprised look. Usually, Ecco led the two of them to the office of his boss, where, as every Wednesday, Pennyworth was greet Mister Valeska. Therefore, the younger man was surprised at the situation at that time.

" **Have** **fun** **then** **, Master B.** " Said the butler, saying goodbye to him with a handshake. He gave up the hope of leaving Wayne like every week. " **Call** **me** **when** **everything** **is** **over** **and** **I'll** **come** **.** " Then he turned to Ecco, who gave him an inquisitive look of dark eyes. " **Please** **,** **greet** **Mister Valeska for** **me** **."** The butler patted the flaps on his jacket and muttered with a touch of disappointment accenting only his British accent. " **Good** **night** **.** "

" **You** **can** **count** **on** **me** **,** **Mister** **Pennyworth, see you soon.** " The blonde said goodbye.

She checked once again the communicator, at which that time was only one message delivered equally with the arrival of guests.

 " _I need_ _more_ _time_ _._ "

— Mr J —

The woman glanced stealthily at young Wayne, who was waving to the Pennyworth.

She tried to come up with a plan or a lie, just to delay their way to the office. In fact, all they had to do was twist a few times in the corridors but she suspected that perhaps the young billionaire knew the road by heart.

She heard the roar of the engine, so she involuntarily looked back at the young man, who smiling at that moment. However, she still had no plan, and Ecco didn't like to improvise too much.

" **Mister Wayne, Mister Valeska is already waiting.** " She replied after a moment.

Bruce turned to her. He was extremely pleased to meet Jeremiah again.

" **This way, please.** " Ecco urged and she began to go deeper into the maze.

Wayne, not quite knowing all the corridors, followed her, hiding his hands in the pockets of his coat, which he managed to unbutton as soon as Alfred disappeared from his sight.

* * *

 

In the meantime, Jeremiah was in the bathroom in an unbuttoned shirt, with a tie on his shoulder and wet hair. He still couldn't believe how he forgot about the meeting.

" **I could tell Ecco to remind me.** " He muttered, arranging his red hair.

He couldn't function normally. For God's sake! the redhead almost stumbled over his own legs when he reached for his glasses. The man looked in the mirror and trembling with stress hands fastening next buttons of a patterned shirt, glancing at the suit hung next to him.

* * *

 

" **Mister Valeska is always very busy, but when he heard that there is a chance for a contract with your company, Mister Wayne** " Ecco began, turning into another passage."  **Oh, you will not believe how happy he was.** " She added. 

The sight of Jerome's brother, who jumps around the room cheerful as a child is quite rare, even for his assistant.

" **Really?** " Bruce was pleased. After a moment he frowned, stopping the woman.

The more they delved into the next corridors, the more young Wayne had the impression that they were going over and over, even though he had never been in some of them. To confirm his suppositions, he threw a mint on the floor, which he managed to find in his coat.

" **Haven't we walked this way?** " He asked, looking at the candy passed with great satisfaction.

Ecco looked at him, smiling straight away. She thought that the young billionaire would be so absorbed in listening to her senseless babble that she would not notice passing the same corridors several times, even if they were circling around two sectors for twenty minutes.

" **Oh, I think you're right.** " She admitted. " **Apparently I've misplaced the last passage.** " Five times, she thought. " **I'm**   **so sorry, Mister Wayne.** "

Bruce waved a hand in a sign that the woman wouldn't apologize for such a trifle. They rushed again, and Ecco still had a short message in front of her eyes...

" _I need more time._ "—

— Mr J —


	2. Jerome's plan

Gordon didn't remember when on the GCPD was so loud lately. The noise increased with each moment, causing a slight migraine in the young captain.

All through Valeska.

" **Jim!** " He heard in the crowd.

Harvey and Lucius were pushing between policemen, muttering " _I'm_ _sorry_ ", " _I need_ _to go_ ", " _get out of my way_ " or a short " _move out_ ".

" **What's up?** " Bullock asked, fanning himself with his hat. " **Sweet Jesus, too hot!** " 

Even though it was February, it was aslo that the unmerciful buzz of hot, caused by the crowds of people.

James looked at his partner and motioned for him to follow him. Fox, too, having nothing better to do, went to the office with them.

" **The mayor and the commandant were kidnapped by Jerome.** " Jim answered, closing the door behind him when the three of them were inside. " **In today's morning. The police are searching the places, where he was seen last time.** " 

The young captain leaned against the desk and crossed his hands on his chest.

" **And how are you, Harv?"** He asked after a moment.

Harvey smiled, putting his hands on his hips.

" **I won 100 bucks in a scratch game, so we can splurge in a liquor store.** " He said, and seeing Gordon's sour face quickly improved. " **But let's find Jerome first.** " 

James rolled his eyes, looking at Lucius like he could say: " _He will never change._ "

Fox only smiled slightly, still watching Bullock, who couldn't find a place. He walked from one filing cabinet to the other.

Jim was about to suggest that he could sit down on his own chair when the telephone rang. Instinctively he picked up, not looking who it was. Though he hoped it was Lee, whom he hadn't seen since she'd stashed in Narrows.

" **We need to talk. I'm in the back, come alone.** " That's all he heard.

However, he recognized the voice. He quickly apologized to Fox and Bullock, who had already managed to establish a common topic of talks, so they didn't pay attention to his way out.

* * *

 

" **That's something new.** " James muttered, opening the door for the Penguin.

" **Are you making any progress with capture Jerome?** " He asked, trying for a nice tone.

Even though the irritation on his face was too obvious.

" **We're looking for him."**  Gordon replied shortly. " **Do you know where he is?** "

Oswald narrowed his eyes and limped slightly closer to the young captain.

" **Do you think I would tell you?** " He hissed. " **So that you can go in and shoot anything that moves? You have to stop him.** " 

He sighed and adjusted his suit. He began to regret that he came here at all. His friendship with James Gordon has changed. Became dim, almost symbolic. From only telling each other, which squeaks in Gotham.

" **He subjugated everyone.** " Oswald continued. " **Mr Freeze, Firefly, Hatter...** " He said, counting on his fingers clad in leather gloves. " **Everyone is part of his plan.  Dark plan.** "

This time it was Jim who came closer and looked at Cobblepot carefully.

" **So?** " 

" **Scarecrow made him a gas.** " 

He replied briefly and to the subject, but it didn't satisfy the young captain, who continued to press.

" **Like this toxin of fear?** " He continued.

" **Worse.** " Oswald hesitated. " **Much worse... I've seen it change people into monsters.** "

The penguin felt weak. 

What he saw during the meetings at which Valeska tested gas couldn't be described. Cobblepot may not have been holy, but he didn't condemn people to unnecessary suffering, he only killed quickly. It was different with the redhead; he was destroying enemies mentally. Made people lose their minds, lose themselves in the madness of which he was the king.

James rubbed his tired face. He looked around.

" **What does he want to do with it?** " Jim asked, looking at him again.

" **He's smart. He didn't tell me the details, but everyone of us has a job to do.** " 

" **What it means?** " The young captain was slowly irritated. 

Meanwhile, Cobblepot scratched his hooked nose, cleared his throat, and for a few seconds looked like a fish without water. He kept closing and opening his mouth, wanting to say something.

" **He didn't tell me yet.** " Oswald murmured under his breath.

Gordon bit his jaw nervously, catching the last remnants of patience so they wouldn't run away.

" **Why did you come here if you don't want to help me?!** " He finally growled.

" **He scares me!** " Penguin shouted in a whisper. " **I was ready to cooperate with him.** " He explained, avoiding James's eyes. " **Maybe I would get rich and it would be like in the old days...** " He was miffed. " **But nothing good will come out with this.** "

Jim scratched his chin.

" **Or** " He started. " **You don't like the fact that you have competition. Jerome casts a fairly large shadow.** "

Oswald laughed with obvious contempt. He wiped the tear theatrically and spoke again.

" **Oh please... He is a madman and anarchist. He isn't interested in power and money.** " He said then looked at Gordon in the eyes. " **And I'm an honest criminal.** " 

" **Where is Jerome and where is the gas?** " Jim tried again.

" **He only says what he must and when he must.** " Cobblepot narrowed his eyes, listening. " **But I know you have to stop him.** " 

Oswald finally replied. He said goodbye and went out the back door.

" **Jim? Are you here?** " Harvey ran down the stairs. " **Jerome was seen at Paisley Square.** "

Gordon stared at the spot where the Penguin had just stood before he looked at Bullock.

" **Fine, let's go.** " 


	3. That's entertainment

The vans from the WZPZ Radio station were parked on the left between the second ones belonging to the television. The KCEW 6 channel broadcasted the whole event live.

Tents with supplies, instruments and food were on the right, where there were several bodyguards.

And on the stage man, that everyone loved by Electric Eddie with his dancers. The man was getting ready for the second and last verse of the new song when his microphone suddenly stopped working.

" **What the—** " He muttered, tapping on the device. " **Hey, fix it!** " He shouted at the sound engineers standing by the stage.

Eddie checked the microphone again when something dropped behind him. The man turned away, glancing at the stranger.

" **Dude.** " The artist began to get very annoyed by the course of his performance. " **Get off here, I'm not finished yet.** "

The second man gave him a devilish smile and a loud cackle. Then Eddie didn't say anything anymore, because his head was shattered with a stand, to which a non-functioning microphone was attached.

" **Oh, why are everyone running away?** " The stranger asked, when the dancers jumped off the stage and with grace, setting the flounces on the dresses in motion, escaped.

Beige suit, yellow shirt, shiny tie, checkered pants and white shoes. Jerome Valeska stood in the center of the stage in all its splendor.

What a great coincidence that it was on this day, February 19, that the second in the history of the city Gotham Music Festival took place.

The redhead looked at Firefly, who was climbing the stairs to the stage. He gave her a sign to scare the residents.

When it was after a small show on the part of Bridgit, people stood obediently, listening to Valeska and shaking with fear.

" **Ladies and gentlemen, we are the Maniax and we are here to bring you to your knees!** " Jerome got into the microphone, which he ordered to connect to one of his followers. " **We apologize for having interrupted your performance, but this one you will definitely like!** "

The man threw his hands up. He loved to pay attention to himself, and that day was supposed to be his five minutes. Nothing and no one hadn't the right to spoil it.

First followers began to enter the stage. First with chairs and then with hostages.

The crowd held their breath. A few of the watchers wanted to escape, taking advantage of Valeska's inattention, but quickly returned to their places, afraid of the infernal fire from the Firefly's flame thrower, who was responsible for watching the people. Judging by her big creepy smile, the work that redhead gave her, she liked a lot.

" **And now in front of you, Mayor Pritchard, Commandant Reynolds, Archbishop McGregor, and... this lady... whoever she is.** " Jerome smiled again, focusing his attention on the audience, which was growing with every moment. That pleased him immensely. " **They are everyone. Everyone, say hello.** "

The redhead waved carelessly to the crowd, not expecting reciprocity. When he finished, however, smirk disappeared from his face, and his place took on an indescribable grimace. It was a combination of consternation and slight amusement. He raised his right hand up, showing his hands in white gloves, which very few people noticed. Residents looked at Jerome, then at Firefly.

Successive followers occupied their places on the stage. They lined up behind each of the hostages, a moment later, put on them heavy metal collars with an explosive charge.

" **As you can see, we are still waiting for guests of honor.** " Valeska replied, pointing with his open hand at two empty chairs.

The people began to whisper. The atmosphere became too thick.

" **In the meantime, we will discuss the rules of our play.** " Jerome began to rummage with his free hand around the suit's pockets, for the other was holding the microphone. " **Dynamite.** " He muttered as he took out a small object from his pocket. " **Igniter.** "

He lifted it up so that everyone could see a metal box with six red buttons. People started whispering again. Even the crying of a small child was heard, and then also the sobbing of women who sought consolation in the arms of their husbands.

Valeska stretched his cutted lips into a wide smile. Everything was going according to plan. At that moment he was proud of himself.

" **I won't get what I want — boom, people without heads.** " He said, sitting down on one of the free chairs.

For someone who had just fled the maze of his twin brother, Jerome didn't seem neglected. Maybe the hair was a bit greasy, but he didn't pay much attention to it. The suit was also not wrinkled or dirty, and the shoes shone with purity. In truth, only the pants were worn around the knees, nothing more.

" **And if someone tries to escape from here... also boom.** " He laughed.

The followers who were still behind him in circus clothes, where the redhead spent his childhood, they chuckled with him. Only that compared to the redhead they did not really know what was happening. They may have been loyal, but they were also characterized by a low intelligence quotient compared to their wonderful and wise boss.

" **A person who can give me what I want...** " Jerome got up and went to one of the men who kept recording the horrible performance all the time. " **Come here.** " He jerked the cameraman's collar. " **I am calling for James Gordon, I am calling on Captain James Gordon.** " That's all he managed to say before he burst into loud laughter.

It's good that everything flew live on the KCEW 6 channel.

 


	4. Gas

Their conversations echoed from the narrow and long corridors in Wayne Industries. Despite the early hour, the security staff had many topics for talks.

" **Karen is impossible.** " The black bodyguard laughed, Sam Rave. " **How's Lidia? Offer with dinner still valid?** " 

He was tall and handsome. Dark eyes watched the bright corridor, which was only illuminated by flashing ceiling lights.

The shorter man shook his head. He didn't look happy. Charlie, unlike Sam, didn't have social life. Rave had only a wife whom he loved with all his heart. Meanwhile, the blond had two daughters and three sons and a fiancée who couldn't cope with children without him.

" **I pass, mate.** " Seeing the friend's questioning look, Charlie continued. " **I have a mother-in-law on my head.** " 

The black man laughed once more and slapped shorter man on the back, turning into the next corridor. The blond clenched his jaw to avoid laughing. It was hard to keep serious at Sam, everyone knew that. Among the bodyguards, the black man was a living torpedo.

" **Oh man, that's lame.** " Sam didn't stop laughing until he looked at the glass sphere rolling towards them. " **Hey, what is this?** " 

He muttered to Charlie, reaching for the weapon at the waist. After a while, two security guards stood in the middle of the corridor as beautiful icicles. Threads from a shared dinner... At least they joined Victor's impressive collection.

Mr Freeze took another freezer grenade as they headed down to the next floor with Scarecrow, where the laboratory was located.

" **Tetch invited me for tea.** " Jonathan muttered, passing more icicles.

Fries was silent, apparently too busy turning lab staffs into frozen masterpieces. It was only when he was doing something with the settings of his laser that he murmured to Crane to continue.

White-haired continued to wonder why he had come to cooperate with Scarecrow, but then he remembered that he prefers slightly weird and grim Jonathan from a talkative and incredibly annoying Hatter. Does anyone likes Jervis? 

" **It's good that you ask.** " Crane replied, rolling his eyes. Victor's behavior repelled him. " **I refused.** " 

His silence was answered again.

Scarecrow decided not to waste more time on conversations with Freis, which he personally considered a monologue and overtook Mr Freeze, opening the last door.

" **Ladies and gentlemen** " Freis began, when he finally entered in the laboratory. " **we need your help.** " 

The scientists looked at them crookedly. Nobody spoke. One in the back turned on the alarm, for which Scarecrow allowed himself a quiet cackle. It was known that no one would come. Whole Wayne Industries was a big fridge at that moment.

Amused by the surprise of employees, Mr Freeze placed his weapon on a free table, next to one of the biochemists, and began to rummage through it again. Smiling from ear to ear.

" **Carefully** " One of the scientists reacted. " **these are very dangerous substances.** " 

Freis, who had a great knowledge of cryogenics, replied:

" **I hope so.** " 

Crane watched what the elder did for a few seconds before he decided to catch the woman standing next to Mr Freeze. As soon as he moved toward her, the brunette stepped back, frightened.

" **We need more Insanity Gas.** " He muttered, putting a hand on her shoulder and handing a crumpled piece of paper.

The biochemist blinked nervously, developing the parchment.

" **We don' t have time for something like this.** " She whispered without looking into his eyes.

Only when she was jerked with unimaginable force by Jonathan, she asked:

" **How much exactly?** " Crane focused again on the woman.

" **That's will be enough.** " He answered her.

One of Jerome's followers came to the lab with a cart filled with empty canisters. Victor gave the woman a broad smile, leaning over the top and quickly returned to his earlier job.

As you can see, the people who surrounded Valeska played a very important role in his plan. They were a binder, without which the gears couldn't move. Apparently one of the clowns was supposed to look for containers that would manage to contain such a large amount of toxin.


	5. Who is the killjoy?

It was getting colder. Winter in Gotham can be wonderful, especially Christmas. A large Christmas tree dressed in colorful decorations. Branches that bend the amount of glass baubles and long chains. With their radiance, they light everything around as soon as the night falls and the stars on their tops turn on. Really amazing view. However, at that moment it was already after Christmas Eve.

Jerome has already made himself comfortable in his own way; he took the guitar, set the microphone. He even danced, swinging his hips as he played the instrument. Only he really had fun. By the time.

Half past three, Captain James Gordon arrived. Together with Harvey Bullock and several police units.

For Redhead it was on his hand. So he didn't stop playing the guitar, jumping from time to time.

Jim stepped closer, closing the car door.

" **Ladies and gentlemen, unbelievable** " Valeska began.

People looked back. They looked at the policemen, looked at Gordon. He also watched them. Full of powerlessness.

" **James Gordon finally deigned to show up!** " The microphone howled, forcing Jerome to make a sour face.

" **I won't talk to you, if I won't check what with the hostages first.** " 

James was shouting from the end of the square. He looked again at the people around him. Their eyes and hearts filled with hope. He came even closer.

" **First of all: you're late.** " Redhead stopped playing and put his hand in his pocket. " **Secondly: it is me who sets the rules.** " He removed the fuse from the suit, which he waved vividly to the young captain. " **Don't you think?** " 

Gordon wanted to go on stage and tear him alive. How could he and Jeremiah be related?! Jerome was unpredictable, mad and insane. In turn, Jeremiah, whom Jim knew a few hours, surprised him with calmness and sobriety in assessing the situation. Apart from appearance, they were a completely different people.

" **That what you do, Valeska, goes under terrorism.** " James started. " **Ask** **our** **mayor** **if the city is negotiating with terrorists.** " 

He decided to scare the redhead. Jerome only made a sad face and then smiled broadly.

" **Terrorist** " He muttered into the microphone, turning to the man mentioned. " **it hurts.** " 

James, taking advantage of the inattention of Valeska, moved towards the stage again. He pushed his way between frightened inhabitants.

" **No.** " He heard. " **Not a step further, Jimbo.** " 

Jerome warned him. Firefly reacted quickly, giving another show of flames.

" **I have my finger on the trigger, and if I drop it...** " He threw the device up.

The woman who sat in the chair closed her eyes. She silently prayed. The commandant kept throwing a furious glance at the madman, trying again to tug his hands out of his grip. The mayor and the clergyman, however, sat pale.

" **I also have two empty chairs.** " Valeska praised. " **You didn't ask for who they are.** " 

Jim frowned. He hated Jerome's games. He hated all of him. Annoying.

" **OK, fine.** " He sighed, still standing in the midst of the crowd. " **for whom?** " 

Valeska rolled his eyes. He also hated Gordon. He hated the lack of sense of humor. He hated him when he accused Jerome of murdering his mother. Annoying.

" **Oh, give me a break.** " Redhead croaked. " **You're a detective, solve the riddle.** " 

The young captain didn't even have to wonder. He answered almost immediately.

" **For Jeremiah, your brother.** " 

Jerome nodded.

" **Bingo. That's one.** " 

There was silence. Only cars driving the viaduct, which was nearby, could be heard. Gordon couldn't find the person Valeska would like to sat here alone with the collar. 

" **And the second?** " He decided to ask.

A nasty cackle answered him. Jim bit his lip. He looked around to watch the snipers Harvey sent to the roof. All he needs to do is be playing on time.

" **For the second benefactor, who always spoils my fun.** " He cut and approached the microphone so that the answer was clear. " **For Bruce Wayne.** " 

" **No.** " The young captain snarled immediately.

" **No?** " Jerome repeated.

" **You can take me.** " James moved forward. " **I will sit there with a collar around my neck, but I won't let you hurt Bruce.** " 

" **But I don't want you here. I want my brother and Bruce. Now.** " 

Irritation ate him piece by piece. He wanted so much to save all these people.

" **Let me take hostages. I will go there and...** " 

" **You're not listening to me!** " Redhead got angry.

Valeska gave him another grimace of joy. He began to play with the igniter. Mayor Pritchard looked away. The crowd held their breath. He's bluffing, Jim thought.

" **So... you leave me no choice...** "

" **Jerome...** " 

Before anyone realized what had happened, Reynolds was sitting in a chair without a head. People started to shout. Jerome never bluffs.

" **Bring me my brother. Bring me Wayne. Now.** " He replied when the squeals and screams subsided.

James walked to the car. It wasn't how it suppose to be. With a screech of tires, he drove off towards the Wayne manor.

And Valeska? Well, he put on the guitar again and played only known melodies to the delight of his followers. 

It is a pity that after Christmas.

 


	6. Almost 100

Chuck Berry's " _Rock and Roll_ " was palying in all over Wayne Manor released from a turntable, music helped Bruce with a grim day. Since a few hours he sat on the couch in the living room, reading the book and tapping his feet to the rhythm of the melody. He riffled the pages, completely absorbed in reading before somebody turned off the song. Wayne looked up from the yellowed pages of the old book to Alfred. The butler standing at the turntable, glad with his hands behind him.

" **Does master B finally deign to eat Lunch?** " He asked.

Bruce gave him an apologetic smile. He wasn't hungry but tired.  He hadn't squinted all night, because Selina had irritated him lately. She still had a grudge against him, and Wayne didn't know for what.

On Valentine's Day she got a large teddy bear with a big red bow and a basket of chocolates. In response, he received a bear hanging on a ribbon with torn eyes and right ear and scattered pralines on the doormat in front of the manor.

" **I'm not hungry.** " He replied.

Pennyworth sighed, putting the needle on the vinyl again. He wouldn't be himself if he didn't ask questions. He liked to do it.

" **Will Miss Kyle appear at today's dinner?** "

The billionaire closed the book he was reading and looked into the old man's eyes. He wanted to avoid the topic of his girlfriend.  If they were a couple at all.

" **Well...** " Bruce sighed. He rose from the couch. " **Probably not.** "

He grabbed the book with the intention of putting it away. When he did, he turned to the butler.

" **But prepare an extra plate. With her never know anything.** "

He passed Alfred, patting him comfortably on the back. However, he really needed support. He had no idea what bites Selina and that hurt him most.

" **Master B** " Alfred started. " **does something happened?** "

Wayne did exactly what a few minutes ago — he smiled.

" **Nothing.** " He lied. " **Nothing happened, Alfred. I will be at my room.** "

And he left the living room, going to the first floor after a long wooden stairs. He needed time. Maybe Kyle needed it too.

He hadn't gotten out of bed until 1 PM, called from the bottom by Pennyworth. He hurried to the kitchen where the voice came from.

" **Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear master B!** " Alfred sang, putting a small chocolate cake with a big ' _19_ ' candle on the table. " **Well, make a wish.** "

Bruce swiftly wiped his eyes with his eyes where tears welling up. He was so grateful for everything Pennyworth did. He sniffed and laughed honestly when the third time he finally blow out the candle.

" **Happy birthday, master.** "

The younger man nestled in Alfred, squeezing him tightly.

" **Thank you.** " He whispered.

Pennyworth stroked the billionaire on dark hair and set about cutting the cake he'd baked when Bruce was in the room.

" **Your alarm system is shit.** " Bruce stopped smiling.

" **Selina.** " He said, watching her closely.

He watched her lean against the window frame as she approached the table. As she sat next to him. Great.

" **Thanks for coming to my birthday. That's mean a lot...** "

" **I didn't want.** " She cut him off, reaching for a piece of cake that Alfred had cut short ago. " **I was just passing by. Here. At this time. That day. Accident**."

Bruce drew his eyebrows. He couldn't keep up with her.

" **I understand.** "

" **No, you don't!** " She raised her voice.

After a moment, the silence fell again. Wayne lost his appetite and intended to leave the table. However, he was stopped by a girl who again took the floor, this time it was quieter.

" **Listen.** " Like a fish without water closing and opening her mouth, Selina couldn't find the right words. " **I'm sorry.** "

Brunet looked at her. In her eyes. She spoke honestly. He gently took her hand. He rubbed his thumb over the top of her hand.

" **I just feel terribly.** " She admitted. " **I was looking for Ivy and nothing.** "

" **It doesn't matter.** " The billionaire replied, ignoring the rest of the sentence.

Pepper was a close friend of Selina, and being honest, Wayne didn't like the woman. That's why he didn't even notice that she disappeared.

" **Will miss Kyle honor us with her presence at dinner?** " Alfred asked, who was leaning against the shelf all the time, eating the cake.

" **No.** " She answered. " **I just came here to apologize.** "

She got up from the table. When she was approaching the exit — she turned to the men.

" **Happy birthday and... you know.** "

Silence answered her. Bruce didn't understand. He tried, but still couldn't understand her mood changes. A moment ago she confided to him why it was so hard for her that she worried about Ivy and then leave as never before.

" **At least the young lady apologized.** " He noticed the butler, imposing a piece of cake to Wayne's plate.

" **That's good I guess.** " Bruce sighed and stuffed the fork into the cake.

At the same time James Gordon and Lucius Fox ran into the kitchen, and Pennyworth wondered if they were also going to wish happy birthday to Wayne.

" **Bruce, we need your help!** " Jim started.

Brunet probably never saw the young captain so worried. Lucius, who was holding the suitcase, also appeared behind him.

" **What is going on?** "

Fox set the suitcase on the table, moving the dough to the side and almost broking the plate. Gordon didn't intend to answer him directly; instead, he switched on the kitchen TV set that Alfred used to watch culinary programs on a daily basis.

" **... really ridiculous.** " He heard Jerome. Only his view was enough for the billionaire to feel anger gathering in him. " **Don't make the hostages wait! My fingers are itching.** "

James bit his lip. He wanted it to be only a dream. How many people must hurt by Jerome Valeska to finally get him locked up?

" **The hostages he so desperately want is his brother and...** " He didn't want to finish the sentence. " **you.** "

Alfred reacted immediately. He stood between talking men.

" **Excluded, he's crazy!** "

" **We don't like it too, but you have to trust us.** " Jim put his hand on Alfred's shoulder and looked into his eyes. He begged him for a pinch of trust. " **Lucius and I have a plan.** "

Meanwhile, Jerome wasn't going to wait with his performance.  He spoke again, earning everyone's attention in the kitchen.

" **You know what?** " He started and showed the igniter to the operator. " **You don't take me seriously. Fine.** " He made a sad face, as if he really regretted what he was going to do.

Gordon would have liked to switch off the TV set and go to a beer with Harvey for the money he managed to win in scratch. Unfortunately, he couldn't.

" **Hm, let's see...** " Redhead looked at the hostages and then on the one of the red buttons.

He pressed one of the them to his knee. Bruce closed his eyes. It was McGregor. Brunet opened them only when there was a terrifying croak that filled the room.

" **Did you see what he did?** " Alfred asked, catching Bruce in his arms and shaking him. " **This man is a madman. I will not let you go, understand?** "

James looked at Lucius. The boy was afraid, it was visible in his eyes. Fox shook his head. He had no idea how to encourage Wayne to cooperate.

" **Listen to me** " he ordered after a moment. " **with your help, we can finish it. Once and for all.** "

Bruce sighed. The head began to hurt from it all. " **What's the plan?** "

" **Master!** " The butler was outraged.

" **Jerome uses a radio fuse with a deadman.** " The young captain explained. " **If we disrupt the signal, he doesn't activate the collars.** "

Fox opened the suitcase and took out a small metal box.

" **It emits a strong signal that will disrupt all radio waves nearby.** " He gave it to Bruce. " **When you're near Jerome, he won't be able to do anything.** "

Brunet watched the device carefully, turning it in his hands.

" **Then, the snipers will get rid of Valeska, Firefly and his followers.** "

" **So if I put it on, then this nightmare will end? You will close him and the rest in Arkham?** "

" **That's right.** "

Pennyworth was probably the only skeptical about this whole plan.

" **Will this work?** " He asked and looked at the box kept by the billionaire.

" **Yes.** " Fox replied, looking at Jim. " **At 99%.** "

Gordon glared at Lucius. The black man looked away, avoiding James and Alfred's disbelieving looks.

" **What are we waiting for? People need our help.** " Bruce tried to speak confidently.

In fact, he was afraid. He was afraid of this one percent that depended on his life. And if he dies? He never told Selina that he loved her. Because he loves her, right? Or maybe it just seems to him? Gordon snatched it from his thoughts, slapping him on the back.

" **That's my boy.** "


	7. The maze

" **I didn't know Jerome had a brother.** " Bruce said, getting off the police car.

As soon as they left the manor, they went straight to the forest, away from the city, where there was a labyrinth constructed by the another Valeska. As before: system opened the door and told them to wait for Ecco.

" **Nobody knew.** " Gordon replied briefly as he stared at one of the cameras above their heads.

Ecco ran them for a few minutes. In silence. 

By the time, the young billionaire seemed to be unwell; he watched the wall, touched some fragments, just like Jim was looking at the cameras, but he didn't know who he was on the other side. 

She felt his inquisitive look on her back.

" **Mister Valeska likes discretion.** " She started. She decided to answer the silent questions. " **Perhaps you ever heard of a man like Xander Wilde, Mister Wayne?** "

Brunet frowned. Yes, he heard. He once saw the name in the chronicles that Thomas written, when several years ago he looked through all the books in the home library.

" **Wayne Plaza?** " He answered her question.

" **Exactly. This is his greatest work.** " Ecco beamed.

Although she only managed projects, orders and contracts, she admired the talent of the young engineer very much, which made her know the entire labyrinth by heart in just a week. Of course, she didn't live there; she rented a small apartment at Yeavley Park, which Valeska paid for. She came to work every morning, parking her car a kilometer away so that she wouldn't be noticed.

They went into another sector, separated from the others. The walls seemed thicker.

" **Here.** "

She gave the voice command to let the program open the door.  The policemen thanked her and went inside, not waiting for Bruce, who was still unsteadily standing in the doorway. Ecco approached the man.

" **Relax, Mister Valeska is not like his brother, Mister Wayne.** " The blonde assured him, putting a hand on his shoulder for comfort. " **Trust me.** "

Brunet nodded and put his lips together in a thin line. He had to stop worrying. Too many impressions for one day, and this is just the beginning.

When he dared to go in, James talked to Valeska, and Lucius watched the walls and monitors on one of them. He was here for the first time like Wayne.

" **I know why you're here, Mister Gordon.** " He heard a quiet voice. " **I watched the news.** "

" **Trust me, Mister Valeska.** " As usual, Jim was stubborn.

Lack of one of the hostages, and especially of his own brother, would have been a shot in the foot for the remaining prisoners of Jerome's plan. They had to act. No matter if he like it or not.

" **No.** "

Bruce passed Fox in silence to see Jerome's twin brother. Besides, James in vain asked him to leave the labyrinth, so he thought maybe he would try to convince Valeska to show up at Paisley Square.

They looked identical; red hair, dark eyes, slim figure, pale skin and raspberry lips. With the difference that he wore glasses here. For a moment the younger did not know how to breathe. He leaned against a nearby wall, almost knocking something off the shelf.

" **Is everything okay, Bruce?** " Lucius whispered to him. " **you look sick.** "

He replied, shaking his head. Momentary weakness due to high temperature. Oh God, was it always so hot in this room?

" **Should I go there like a sheep for slaughter?!** " He looked at the owner of the voice.

Valeska also looked in his direction. With trembling hands, he poured whiskey into the glass he was holding, drilling the billionaire a hole in his stomach.  Unconsciously, he was just afraid. Wayne felt the heat on his cheeks. Yes, it's definitely the temperature.

" **Mister Valeska, I'm Bruce Wayne.** " He managed to say when he dared to approach the redhead. " **It's a pleasure to meet you.** "

Jerome's brother looked at Brunet's hand next to him. He drank half of the alcohol, before he spoke.

" **Jeremiah. Jeremiah Valeska.** " Replied, squeezing the billionaire's hand. " **Likewise. I wish the circumstances were better.** "

Bruce looked around the room, watching the designs hanging on the walls.

" **May I ask what it is you've been working on?** " Asked when the redhead took hand back.

He will convince Jeremiah to go with them. That's his mission.

" **It's a compact electrical engine.** " Said Valeska, trying to look where the billionaire. " **Generates power.** " He added after a moment.

" **Fascinating.** " Wayne whispered.

He moved his attention from the wall to the desk, where he watched the small model of the engine.

" **How much power?** "

Jeremiah also looked at the generator model.  He thought about it and adjusted his glasses.

" **Just two could light up every building south of Westward Bridge.** " Jerome's brother explained.

By saying this, Jeremiah dared to catch eye contact with Wayne. He was so happy. Somebody openly appreciates his work.

" **You have a brilliant mind.** " Wayne whispered again.

Involuntarily, Valeska's dark eyes slid into Bruce's parted lips. It was a sign for him to look down before he did something stupid.

" **And we all hope we can soon be rid of your brother** " He continued, and Jeremiah looked at him again, interested. For him, Jerome was a monster. He was the worst nightmare. It would be a sin not to take the chance to get rid of him once and for all. " **so that you can carry out your work free from fear.** "

Wayne stared at the generator, and on Valeska. He tried to read from body language. Jeremiah had his head down and the glass of whiskey was empty.

" **I understand if you choose not to help us today.** " Redhead looked at Bruce again. " **But I trust that Captain Gordon and Mister Fox will see that no harm comes to me.** "

He didn't give up.

" **But, even if it does...** "

Bruce thought for a moment. He had to play it well. Show that he is no longer a child and you can rely on him.

" **Maybe by facing Jerome...** " Jeremiah looked at him hopefully. " **I can show the people of Gotham that standing up to terror is the only way to take its power away.** "

Gordon looked at Bruce with admiration. Wayne smiled at the captain. He did it!

" **Well said, Mister Wayne.** " Jeremiah muttered, shaking his head.

" **Your welcome, Mister Valeska.** "

Brunet gave him the most joyful smile he could afford at that moment and did not expect the same from the redhead. Nevertheless, he positively surprised him, answering a little pale but still a nice grimace.

" **Please, call me Jeremiah.** "


	8. We are the same

Jeremiah stared at the road with his hands at his face. He was all shaking and it was not due to the negative temperature. After all, the man was pulled out of his safe zone, where he felt good. He didn't remember when he was going outside. And even Echo, who worked for him almost from the beginning, also didn't know if her boss ever left the maze.

" **God** " he whispered, swaying gently. " **he will kill me. Kill me...** " 

He wiped his face with trembling hands, removing his glasses beforehand. He tried to take care of something; count road signs, people and even dots on his shirt.

" **Something happened, Mister Valeska?** " 

He looked at Bruce, who was looking at him with concern. He didn't want to be a victim in his eyes. He opened his mouth to say everything was all right, and the threat which Jerome is wasn't terrible. But he didn't provide. He didn't lie. He couldn't. 

" **I told you to call me by my name, Mister Wayne.** " He exerted himself with a pale smile and slightly revived his tone of voice.

Brunet laughed.

" **Right, forgive me.** " He calmed down after a moment. " **But something worries you, Jeremiah?** "

" **Jerome. Jerome worries me, Bruce.** " He sighed and added more loudly. " **Let Gordon stop the car, I'm going to my maze.** " 

Valeska nervously caught his breath, tearing at the seatbelts. The billionaire said nothing, instead grabbed one of Valeska's pale hands, forcing him to stop the pointless struggle. The redhead watched in a slight shock what the younger wanted to do. Brunet just smiled briefly and move on to the hand of Jerome's brother. The younger in silence took Jeremiah's little finger and his own, joining them tightly.

" **I promise you that nothing bad will happen to you. Wayne's word.** " 

Promise. The redhead blinked several times before he managed to say anything. Although it were not a words that reflected how he felt. What he felt.

" **Thank you.** " 

Then they rode in silence, happy that the rear seats were separated by a soundproof window. Bruce kept holding his hand, rolling his thumb on the pale skin. It calmed him, just like Selina. For a moment, Wayne thought about introducing the two of them. They would definitely like each other.

* * *

 

In the meantime, Jerome became seriously bored. He ordered one of the followers to connect the guitar to show the inhabitants his musical talent. The people, however, weren't delighted.

" **Why am I still waiting?! Waiting! Waiting! Waiting! Someone gonna die!** " He sang, tugging at the strings.

Already he started the next verse when a car appeared around the corner. Jerome greeted the oncoming police car with a smile, waving his hands in white gloves.

" **Ladies and gentlemen, here's our hero.** "

The crowd, as well as the first time, turned away, looking at the detaining detective.

" **You have what I asked for, Jimbo?** " The microphone squeaked, people grimaced in disgust.

Gordon was silent. He watched the madman, who was smiling with a strange and incomprehensible superiority for the young captain. The redhead began to look around, frowning.

" **Where are the king and queen of the ball?** " He asked when he took out the fuse.

James reacted quickly; he raised his hands in a defensive gesture.  He had to buy some time. Fox was supposed to hide the device that would disrupt the signal from the fuse.

" **Relax, Jerome.** " He looked at Valeska, then at the detonator. " **I brought them.** " 

" **I don't see.** " 

Jim bit his lip, sighing. May this moment be enough. He lowered his hands and muttered something that Jerome couldn't hear. However, he didn't care, because Bruce Wayne and Jeremiah Valeska came out of the patrol car. 

There was a terrifying croak from the speakers. It was obviously the brother of an engineer who couldn't control his joy.

" **Hello brother.** " He said. 

Jeremiah answered him with an ironic smile, looking at him in disgust with narrowed eyes. Bruce, on the other hand, tried to keep cool. He discreetly looked at the Jerome's brother again and again to make sure he was okay and he didn't pass out in a second.

" **Well, come on!** " 

Wayne nodded to the police officers and was the first to go towards the stage.

" **Brother, don't be shy.** " 

Jeremiah moved forward, pushing himself between shaky people. He adjusted his glasses. At that moment, he was thinking only not to escape.

" **Yes, exactly.** " 

He caught Bruce, who immediately looked into his eyes. He relieved him a bit.

" **Promise.** " Wayne winked to redhead and went up the stairs to the wooden dance floor, ignoring the grinning Firefly.

At that time, James and Fox were watching the madman. They had a plan B. When Gordon made sure that Valeska wouldn't move for a moment, Jim focused on the gunners placed by Harvey on the roof and gave the command.

" **Fire!** " 

However, nothing happened. There was only a sound of shots. Everyone, except Valeska, looked up.

" **My people waited for this occasion from whole morning, Jimbo.** " Heard young detective. " **Come on, I don't have a whole day!** " 

Jerome watched from the side as followers fasten belts on their hands and attach collars.

Wonderful! Finally, after so many defeats, he will be able to kill his brother and billionaire, who always ruined his fun.

Greeted with himself, he joined his victims, sitting on a chair, which a few minutes ago belonged to the archbishop.

" **Probably no parents will admit it, but everyone has their favorite child. One who cleans up his room, learns well, doesn't try to kill others... perfect.** " Valeska spoke again. " **That's him, Mister Perfect!** " 

He exclaimed when he pointed to Jeremiah. The recipient himself was not happy about this fact. He frowned again, giving him a look of disgust. Contempt. He didn't consider himself perfect. He was perfect. Better than Jerome. He knew that even as a child.

" **Rich people adopted him, he went to the best school, and then went to the best studies.** " He continued. " **When I ridden with a circus and an alcoholic mother! You don't even know what I was going through!** " 

The redhead tightened the microphone. He was silent for a moment before he spoke again. The tone was low, full of darkness.

" **But I know something that mommy and daddy didn't know.** " The twins looked at each other at the same time. " **You're just as crazy as I am. You have it in the DNA.** " 

Jeremiah gasped when his brother rose from his chair. He struggled. He wanted to escape. He was scared.

" **We can dress differently. We can look different, but we are the same.** " 

One efficient movement cut the belts that the engineer had on his hands. He gave him a penknife.

" **You're a murderer.** " He was murmuring. " **Just like me. That's your nature, don't fight it.** "

The engieer took the knife with trembling fingers, staring in horror at Bruce, who was sitting next to him. Wayne shook his head. " _Don't do this_ ", his eyes seemed to say. Jeremiah looked back at the gift from his brother. That's it. He won't be a victim, no more, not in Bruce's eyes.

He stood up, squeezing the wooden handle. He swung and... landed on the dance floor, kicked by his brother, who laughed.

" **I haven't had such a good time for so long!** " Jerome chuckled. " **I love you brother!** " 

He stopped when there were some problems. The first of them was shooting by GCPD followers who observed the situation in advance. Second, Gordon shooting him on the shoulder. Confused Valeska fell to the floor, catching a fresh wound.

Bridgit fired the flamethrower and made it clear that James had better stay away from Jerome, who was crawling deeper into the stage. The young captain quickly hid behind the speakers, avoiding the fire. Wayne saved him when he freed himself from his belts. The billionaire threw himself at the women, using the element of surprise.

" **You ruined it!** " Shouted upset Valeska. " **Now** **everyone** **will** **die** **and** **it** **will** **be** **your** **fault!** " 

Gordon leaned over the temporary hiding place. May the device of Lucius work, he prayed. Jerome pressed the first button and waited for the hostages to be without a head. He frowned, not understanding. He pressed again. And once more. Nothing.

" **It's over, Valeska!** " James shouted. " **Give up!"**  

Of course, the redhead didn't intend to do this. That's why he got up and went straight ahead, running away from Jim. The detective followed him in pursuit.

People pushed each other, which made it difficult for the detective to catch up with Jerome. In a sense, he was not surprised. Their tyranny disappeared so they decided to run away.

" **A balloon?! What the hell does the balloon here?!** " 

Only then did he look at the sky. The first thing he saw was heavy gray clouds hanging over the city. When he looked closely, he saw the airship. So Valeska also had a plan B. 


	9. The great fall of Jerome Valeska

There was a terrible confusion around.

Bruce helped Bullock arrest Firefly, and soon after he took charge of releasing hostages. When he dealt with everything, he started looking for Jeremiah.

He was not on the dance floor, apparently someone helped him to get up and sent him back to a safe place. That was an ambulance, parked on the main road. Valeska was leaning against the car door, rubbing his cheek.

" **Jeremiah!** " Called Wayne and ran to him.

* * *

 

Meanwhile, Jerome jumped through one of the narrow streets before he came across a dead end. He swore under his breath, thinking what to do next.

" **Stop, Jerome!** " He heard the young captain behind him. " **You have nowhere to escape!** " 

Valeska looked behind at last time before he ran into the stairwell. Almost immediately, he ran on the winding stairs, heading for the roof.

" **Jerome!** " Jim growled angry.

The policeman ran after him, still holding the charged pistol.

" **Jim! Did you see it?** " He heard Harvey's voice in a two-side radio.

" **Unfortunately yes.** " The captain sighed, recalling the image of the airship his partner had spoken of. He stopped to rest.

" **Should I shoot it down?** " 

Jim stirred.

" **No! You're spraying gas! Think about something different, Harv.** " 

" **Sure.** " Bullock muttered before he hung up.

After a while, the blond looked up to see how many more stairs left. He sighed a second time.

The wind did not bother as much as at the top of the tenement house they were in. The redhead was shivering from the cold. He leaned forward, standing on the edge. Too high to jump. That's the end.

" **Give up!** " Said James when he was finally at the top.

To tell the truth, Jerome could barely hear what Gordon was saying to him. The wind was too strong, and he didn't feel like listening to him.

" **Wait!** " Shouted Valeska, when he took the phone from the coat. " **I'll let the pilot know he's in place.** " 

Jim bit his lip. He was not sure if what he was about to do would be consistent with his internal code, but it would certainly be right. Capitan shot his hand.

There was a shout.

Jerome grasped his wounded hand. The blood slowly colored the white glove. The phone was at the edge, but the connection was picked up.

" **I'm already in position, boss.** " They heard.

Valeska in a moment forgot about the pain of the hand and arm. He just started laughing, hunching a bit.

" **It doesn't matter.** " He laughed again, unconsciously approaching the edge of the building. " **Release the gas!** " He shouted and kicked the device, dropping it from the roof.

The young captain pointed at him a gun for the last time.

Jerome looked at him with amusement. However, he did not take care of the policeman for a long time, because his attention was paid to the airship, which was slowly heading towards Paisley Square. He did not even care if anyone was still on the square. At that moment, the plan over which he spent a lot of time was more important.

" **Don't kill me yet, Jimbo.** " Said Valeska, turning his back to him.

From there he had a wonderful view of the gray rain clouds that hung over Gotham. He eagerly inhaled the cold air.

" **I want to see how the city falls into madness.** " 

He heard Jim unprotect his weapon. He aimed his back. It was not an honor for the policeman. Gordon pulled the trigger.

" **Not cool.** " 

That's all Jerome said, falling from the building. At least, that seemed to the captain. He quickly ran to the edge, looking for the body of a engineer's brother. He did not even have to look.

Valeska kept to the cornice, standing on his toes in one of the shutters.

" **Help me, Jimbo.** " He muttered with a smile. He stretched out a hand to the elder and shook it at the encouragement. " **You're a good cop.** " 

The blond closed his eyes. He grasped his hand and slowly began to drag Jerome back onto the roof.

" **I am.** " Jim replied, unfastening the handcuffs he had at his belt. " **Turn around.** " 

This is how Jerome Valeska was arrested to the delight of all the inhabitants.

* * *

 

Gordon guided him confidently, smiling slightly at the applause he had greeted when he appeared at the police cars.

" **Well, that was not the plan.** " He noticed Lucius. " **But it's good that you caught him.** " 

The blond nodded. Fox was right; they were supposed to kill him. Nevertheless, he could not do it. He killed many people, but it was different with Jerome. The young captain further believed that Valeska could recover.

Harvey almost spat in the face of the redhead when Jim and he passed him. Valeska laughed at this gesture.

" **Why didn't you kill him?** " 

Before Bullock heard the answer, he waited a few moments. The younger closed engineer's brother in the car, making sure that nothing would come to pass.

" **They'll take care of him at Arkham.** " He finally replied.

" **Oh, come on, Jim!** " 

The older policeman gesticulated vividly, showing his irritation with the whole situation.

Jerome with a smile listened to their arguing, leaning against the tinted window of the patrol car. It's time to go home.

 

 


	10. Penguin can fly

Oswald came out of the car as the second, soon after the Scarecrow, who commanded a small group.

He hobbled, helping himself with a stick, but he was left behind anyway. He cursed Fish Mooney for the thousandth time for what she had done to him.

He looked around intently. He had no idea why they were at the airport.

" **What are you doing here?** " A furious man shouted. " **Do not enter here!** " 

Cobblepot looked at him, breaking away from his earlier job. Black blazer, hat with wings and a badge on the chest. He was a pilot, an airship behind him. The penguin jerked. Oh no...

" **Our load is too valuable to waste it.** " He heard Scarecrow howling.

Behind the pilot with who Crane talked, a black man appeared.  Dressed like an older one. He looked at Jonathan, frowning. Like Oswald, he had no idea what was going on here.

" **And for such occasions** " Continued Scarecrow. " **something special will come in handy.** " 

Crane turned his attention to the black man, giving him a bit of gas. The man howled in the sky, falling after a moment dead.

" **Oh my God!** " The pilot shouted, leaning over his friend's slowly cooling down body. " **Oh my God!** " 

At that time, Jervis, who was looking at everything from the side all the time, like the Penguin, dared to approach Crane.

" **Sir? Can you pilot yourself?** " He asked in a calm tone when he turned to the kneeling man.

The old man didn't stop shaking.

" **Yes...** " He moaned with difficulty.

Then he looked at Tetch. The hatter gave him a broad smile before he took out his pocket watch.

" **Well, look in my eyes.** " 

The pilot obediently looked into his brown eyes, listening to the pleasant ticking of the clock.

While Jervis hypnotized the man, Oswald continued to stare blankly at the lying body. He will have nightmares. He frowned, staring at the burnt face. He understood!

" **Abduction, concert in the square...** " He muttered, moving his gaze to Johnathan. " **We're going to spray gas over the crowd. This is crazy!** " 

Scarecrow tilted his head to the side, letting out air.

" **I thought you would appreciate Jerome's artistry.** " He started and came closer. " **But he was right. He foresaw your betrayal.** " 

Oswald opened his mouth to say something. Yes, that's true. Bright eyes looked at the darker ones that belonged to Tetch. He asked for help. He didn't get it.

" **Yes, I know you went to Gordon.** " Crane was pulling. " **You are like Judas, a traitor.** " 

Along with saying the last word, one of the followers hit him on the back of the head. Oswald was unconscious.

The hatter looked around and made a gesture to bring the remaining Valeska's followers closer.

" **Bind him and take him aboard.** " 

He went to the airship.

" **Jerome wants him to see everything from a bird's eye view.** " Tetch finished.

* * *

 

The headache was blowing him from the inside. He moaned, waking up. He reflexively tried to massage the head, but he couldn't.

" **Oh God.** " He whispered and looked at the black rope, which constrained his movements.

So, this is how should it end? Tied up on the deck of an airship full of canisters with Insanity Gas? Oswald shook his aching head. He didn't even apologize to Ed. Bah! he didn't even know where he was. He wanted to see him so much. Touch.  Say " _I love you_ " for the hundredth time and hope to hear " _I_ _love_ _you too_ " this time.

" **Excuse me, sir, could you help me?** " He asked after a moment, going down to the ground with his thoughts.

The man didn't even turn around. He continued to steer the dirigible, carefully watching everything in front of him.

" **No way, buddy.** " Heard Cobblepot. " **The boss ordered to set this equipment in the right place.** " 

The penguin bit his lip, clutching his bound hands.

" **Where exactly?** " He hissed trying to sound nice.

" **Paisley Square.** " Then the pilot sighed. " **We're almost there.** " 

Oswald looked away, what should he do? After all, he can not die like that!

" **Then I will drop the load with this...** " He looked at the old man again, holding the red lever. 

That was enough for Oswald to tug on the rope, breaking the ties. He went to the pilot, shaking with anger.

" **Turn it back! Now! This is...** " He stopped.

The man turned to him, aiming with pistol. Oswald raised his hands. Not only was he furious, he was filled with frustration.

" **As I said, my friend... no way.** "

Stumbling over one of the canisters, Cobblepot took a few steps back.

* * *

 

At last the airship appeared on the square, emerging from behind the nearby viaduct. The policemen began directing the frightened crowd towards the police station

Meanwhile, Harvey stood with a sniper on the roof.

" **Jeez.** " He muttered as he looked at the people.

Hearing a loud bang, however, he turned away.

" **Jeez!** " 

He groped for the two-side radio in his pockets.

" **Did you see it?** " 

" **Unfortunately yes.** " Captain sighed.

" **Should I shoot it down?** " Detective asked.

He didn't take his eyes off the airship for a second.

" **No! You're spraying gas! Think about something different, Harv.** " 

" **Sure.** " Bullock muttered before he hung up.

The older man sign. What should he do then?

* * *

 

Jim put his handcuffs on Valeska.

" **You're coming back to Arkham.** " 

He started down the stairs until he heard the phone.

" **Oswald?** " He answered, one hand still holding Jerome.

" **Jim!** " Said the Penguin to the phone. " **Help me!** " 

Gordon rolled his eyes. Sure, the city will soon become crazy, but who would consider it.

" **They stunned me and locked me in the airship with that damn Gas! In addition, the pilot is hypnotized.** " 

Jim looked out of the corner of his eye at the smiling redhead.

" **Wait.** " James started. " **So you're inside?** " 

" **Yes, that's why you have to help me!** " 

" **No, you will help us.** " He muttered when he left the building. " **Point the airship to the river.** " 

Penguin's chuckle answered him.

" **Are you crazy?! I don't even drive my own car!** " 

Jim turned into one of the streets, every now and then watching the blimp and Jerome.

" **If you don't do this** " He continued after a moment. " **thousands of people will die or even worse...** " 

" **Can it get worse?** " Cobblepot moaned.

" **Think about it. How you can build an empire among madmen such as Jerome?** " 

" **Hey!** " Shouted Valeska.

" **Fine.** " They heard, and then Oswald ended the call.

* * *

 

He threw himself at the pilot, trying to push him away from the lever. The man, however, proved stubborn enough that nothing else was left to stun the old man with a gun that lay on the cockpit.

" **Come on... up.** " Cobblepot muttered to himself, grasping the rudders. " **Up!** "

After some time he managed to stabilize the machine. He laughed loudly.

" **And now to the river, but... where is it?** " 

Good humor quickly left him. Damn Gordon and his ideas! 


	11. New beginning

Jeremiah stared blankly at the window of the patrol car in which his brother sat. 

Jerome squirmed in the backseat, trying to free himself from the handcuffs. Unsuccessfully.

The engineer sighed, shook his head and left. 

After all, it was the middle of winter, which led to street lamps lighting around 4 pm. Frost pinched his cheeks, painting them with a slightly pink hue.

He took a communicator from the pocket of his blue coat.

Cleaning up after Jerome took the GCPD a lot of the time, which he spent with Bruce at a nearby restaurant. In ' _Baci_ ', they sat at one of the tables near the window, ordering only a bottle of red wine. Valeska looked through the wide shutters as if afraid of something.

Wayne, to distract the redhead from thinking about Jerome, grabbed his hand. 

The engineer looked at him frightened. How should he react?

" **Your brother isn't a threat now.** " Brunet said. " **He'll go to Arkham and you won't see him again.** "

Jeremiah smiled faintly at his words.

" **You know what, Bruce?** " Asked Valeska, looking ahead. " **You're right.** " 

He did not dare turn his eyes to the billionaire. He preferred to focus on anything else. That's why he was looking at the maroon walls of the premises and the golden insets. The place was wonderful! Perfect for a first date... Jeremiah shook his head, blushing a little.

Bruce has long since stopped petting his pale hand and for a long time looked at the engineer, supporting his beard with his left hand.

" **For Jerome.** " He said, gaining the attention of the redhead.

The Valeska chuckled softly and raised his glass. He was absolutely certain that Arkham wouldn't fix his brother. But maybe it is good too? Then he will not leave the bet and Jeremiah will be safe. In addition, he can drink for it. Especially with such a charming brunet.

" **For Jerome.** " Redhead replied when he tapped the glasses.

" **And a new beginning...** " He added in a whisper.

* * *

 

Jim knocked on the window again, thus admonishing Valeska to finally stop drilling. He just stuck out his tongue.

" **Mister Gordon.** " He heard.

He turned to Jeremiah, resting his hands on his hips.

" **Thank you for everything.** " 

James smiled and squeezed Valeska's trembling hand. 

" **That's my job. You're welcome.** " 

The redhead nodded. The last time he looked at the young captain, he approached Lucius standing next to him. After all, black man also deserve thanks.

" **Thank you too, Mister Fox.** " 

Lucius gave him a wide smile before both shook hands.

The wind grew stronger and the engineer sniffed. He contracted a cold during the cold. He removed the communicator from his coat, checking for any messages from Ecco. Apart from a few trivialities, there was nothing in the form of status updates to interest him.

He looked up when he heard sound of the engine. Jim got into the car and waited patiently for Lucius to do the same. Two minutes later, only he, Bruce and the homeless, who was talking to Wayne all this time, were left on Paisley Square. When he shivered again from the cold, he decided to fasten his coat.

" **What are you doing?** " The billionaire's voice scared him a bit.

Jeremiah looked first at the communicator, then at the brunet, who leaning against the engineer's shoulder

" **I wanted to call Ecco.** " Bruce drew his eyebrows, so he continued. " **It's time to back to my maze.** " 

" **Wait.** " The younger said. Valeska almost pushed the green button. 

" **Something happened, Bruce?** " 

Instead of answering, Wayne pointed with his hand at the black car parked by one of the street lamps. Interesting, Jeremiah thought.

" **I can give you a lift.** " The billionaire came to the car. " **Of course if you want.** " 

The redhead tilted his head down and did not intend to raise it until the blush on his cheeks faded. Although he could have dumped it in the cold.

" **That** **would be nice... thank you, Bruce.** " 

* * *

 

Wayne did not think that the journey to Valeska's maze would last forever; Jeremiah did not know the route exactly, so they turned back four times. In addition, when they got to the place, Bruce was run out fuel.

" **What a bad luck.** " Engineer muttered, leaning against the hood of the car next to the brunet.

Like the younger, he crossed his arms on the chest. Deep down, he was happy about the situation.

" **I'll call Alfred.** " The billionaire began. " **I will tell him that I will stay with you for the night, and he take me away tomorrow.** " 

Redhead almost squealed with joy. Bruce Wayne stays with him for the night! He stretched and walked to the door of the maze. He waited until the younger finished talking. Then he entered the code. 

" **Come.** " He said when the system opened the door.

Ecco appeared in the corridor. 

" **Mister Valeska** " A woman walked with they, giving Valeska a briefcase. " **here are all contracts completed in December, as you asked.** " 

The engineer took a sheet of paper from her, comfortably placing it under his arm.

" **Thank you, Ecco.** " 

The blonde nodded. 

" **Could you prepare a bedroom for our guest?** " Asked the man, standing in front of the closed door from his office. " **Give me a moment, Bruce.** " 

Wayne muttered something to agreement, looking around.

Meanwhile, the proxy came to the office behind her boss, looking at him questioningly.

" **What?** " Jeremiah replied, not even looking at her.

He arranged documents from a briefcase into appropriate binders.

" **Mister Valeska** " A woman began. " **we have only one bedroom here and it belongs to you.** " 

The engineer smiled under his breath before he looked at the woman.

" **I know.** " He left the room, exchanged a few sentences with Bruce and glared at the blonde. " **Now do what I say.** " 

Ecco obediently moved into the dark corridors, leaving the men alone. She didn't like the current situation.


	12. Jailhouse Rock

Bruce followed Valeska, listening carefully. He suggested that they return to the beginning. The billionaire just wanted to take off his coat because it was too hot in the bunker.

" **In total, the labyrinth has 40 hectares and 73 dead ends.** " Jeremiah continued, when he also hung up the jacket on one of the free hangers. " **Anything else you want to know, Bruce?** " 

Wayne thought about it for a while. He looked at the engineer who stood opposite, playing with his fingers.

" **Don't you get lost here? Do you have a map?** " 

The redhead looked up at him, shaking his head.

" **No no** " He started, smiling slightly. " **I have a passion for puzzles and things like this since I was a child. That's why I don't need a map.** " 

He was silent for a moment before he looked at his watch.

" **Ecco has probably prepared your room, let's go.** " 

And they moved into long corridors.

In fact, Ecco was waiting for them at the door, standing almost to attention.

Valeska approached her, squeezing her small hand.

" **Good night, Ecco.** " 

" **Goodbye, Mister Valeska.** " 

The blonde bowed and left.

" **Where did she go?** " Asked the brunet, tracking the woman. 

Jeremiah opened the door, but stood in the aisle to answer the question.

" **Home, she doesn't live here. Come in, please.** " 

The billionaire slowly entered the room, almost stumbling over the carpet and began to analyze everything around. 

The engineer knew how to develop the space or to put documents in drawers. Opposite the door there was a large shelf full of paper, filled with files, folders or loosely colored cards. On the right was a wardrobe, on top of which a model of some device was sticking out. There was also a dark wood chest of drawers next to it. Bruce stared at her for a moment before looking at the opposite wall. Only there he noticed a small mirror, a picture of two people against a certain building and the bed.

If only he knew what mess Valeska has here every day...

" **Something wrong, Bruce?** " 

The younger one who kept his back to him all the time finally looked at him.

Redhead leaned on a chest of drawers with a glass of whiskey in his hand.

" **This is your room.** " The billionaire noticed. " **Where will we sleep?** " 

Valeska lazily came up to him, putting an empty dish on the nearby mebelek beforehand. He staggered slightly.

" **Relax, you as a guest sleep on my bed, and I will satisfy myself with a mattress. That was the plan.** " He muttered as he leaned his head against the younger's shoulder. " **The maze is not designed for guests.** " 

Wayne patted him on the back and suggested that he spread the previously mentioned mattress before Jeremiah could no longer have contact with the world.

" **Of course.** " That's all he heard from an engineer and maybe a long yawn.

Apparently this day was a very big challenge for Jeremiah.

* * *

 

He was wrong. Around half-past eight, Valeska left the room. At eight-forty-two he returned with three vinyl records and a suitcase, which turned out to be a turntable. Bruce watched him closely. The engineer put the device on the dresser, moving his glass to the side.

" **Drink?** " He asked the younger.

Wayne frowned. He's nineteen, and it's just whiskey.

" **With pleasure.** " 

The redhead smiled broadly to turn his back on the Wayne and pour alcohol into two glasses in concentration. Only Jeremiah Valeska is holding a whiskey in the cabinet between the documents and the novel " _The Lord of the_ _Rings_ " by J. R. R. Tolkien. Bruce shook his head, Valeska was impossible. 

" **Here.** " The man said and gave him a glass. " **I hope you like Elvis Presley.** " 

The billionaire opened his mouth to ask what Valeska had in mind, but he did not manage to. One of the vinyl made a distinctive sound as the needle touched it again and again. Music filled the bedroom.

" ** _Jailhouse Rock_...**" He whispered as if to himself, stamping foot to the rhythm of the melody.

The engineer looked at him without stopping smiling. Wayne surrendered to lively music, drinking his whiskey. Swinging from side to side and even singing some parts. 

" **Wanna dance?** " Bruce asked at some point.

Jeremiah shuddered. He quickly drank whiskey, putting a glass next to the turntable before going to the younger one.

They looked into each other's eyes. Valeska tilted his head gently.

" **I can't.** " 

Bruce laughed softly and grabbed the older man's hands, thus drawing closer to himself.

" **Just do what I do, Miah.** " Wayne whispered in his ear as he turned around him.

" **Miah?** " The engineer was confused. " **Sounds a bit like a woman's name.** "

Then he moved his hands on the billionaire's shoulders. Wayne put his hands on the hip of Jeremiah, further reducing the distance between them. The song changed to a slightly slower one; " _Treat_ _Me Nice_ ". They rocked their hips, squinting their eyes.

" **I like it.** " Finally, he replied brunet.

Jeremiah chuckled. He lowered his head again, hiding it in the storm of the younger brown curls. He was all red. He spent so many years alone in the maze, and when he finally got out of it — he fell in love with the first better guy. Stupid.

 


	13. Wayne Plaza

One of the advantages of Valeska's labyrinth that Wayne was just discovering was the lack of windows. That is why Bruce got up when he wanted to and slowly pulled off the duvet. He was not in his clothes; Jeremiah found a stretched T-shirt and tracksuit trousers that were too short for him. Apparently he had not used them for a long time. He yawned prolongedly, he never slept so well. He looked to the side where the redhead's mattress was. However, contrary to expectations, he did not find Jeremiah sleeping on him. Only yellow self-sticking note.

 

"🇪‌🇨‌🇨‌🇴‌   🇼‌🇮‌🇱‌🇱‌‌  🇸‌🇭‌🇴‌🇼‌‌‌   🇾‌🇴‌🇺‌   🇹‌🇭‌🇪‌   🇼‌🇦‌🇾‌"

— J̷e̷r̷e̷miah —

That's all. 

Bruce, not waiting a moment longer, got out of bed. He stopped, however, to look at the picture he had noticed yesterday. He gasped himself with air. In the photo, was his father, clutching Valeska's hand against the background of Wayne Plaza. He stared at them for a long time, and the rumble in his stomach interrupted him, so he left the bedroom, looking at the picture for the last time. Almost immediately, he was approached by the blonde. 

" **How did you sleep, Mister Wayne?** " She said.

Brunet looked at her, giving her a wide smile.

" **Very good.** " He looked away again. " **Where's Jeremiah?** " 

" **Mister Valeska is waiting in the kitchen.** " She answered, turning into the next corridor.

They appeared on the spot after two minutes. They found a redhead reading a newspaper. The man was sitting at the table, which the blonde had set for breakfast.

The engineer stopped reading, hearing the steps. First he looked at Ecco, who immediately approached the coffee machine and then at the billionaire, who was leaning on the threshold. Valeska gestured for him to went inside. 

The younger involuntarily responded by taking the place opposite.

" **Black, two sugars.** " Ecco gave coffee to the engineer, bowing.

After a moment, she turned to Bruce, who decided to give all of his attention to the redhead, talking with him.

" **Would you like something to drink, Mister Wayne?** " 

The younger looked at her, interrupting the conversation. The blonde stood patiently beside him.

" **Tea, of course if it's not a problem.** " 

Wayne looked around. Could the room be called a kitchen? Well, when he walked in first, what he saw was a small table with two chairs and a glass case filled with alcohols. Someone definitely likes to drink. It was only then that attention was paid to kitchen countertops and cabinets, a gas stove or a refrigerator that was built up to resemble an ordinary shelf.

" **How did you work with my father?** " Asked the billionaire.

Jeremiah coughed, choking on coffee. Quickly, however, he straightened up and directed the dark irises to a younger man.

" **Thomas was a good man. Just like you, Bruce.** " He began carefully. He turned the mug in his hand, warming his cold hands. " **I knew him for a short time, but I worked really well with him. The first Wayne Plaza project I introduced immediately appealed to him.** " He broke eye contact, took some coffee and continued, without looking at the brunette. " **Work began, during which he invited me to his coffee or cake. That's when I met your mother, Martha. You were still a little kid...** "

He smiled. The sight of ten years old Wayne, running around the manor with a wooden sword in his hand, while his parents are discussing the possible corrections in the new building is a very, very rare sight. Valeska, however, at the age of eighteen, was incredibly annoyed with Wayne's son. At one of the meetings he made himself a hat with a redhead's plans, which of course he did not like. He decided not to mention the behavior of Thomas' young son, he did not want to spoil the moment.

" **However, due to the fact that I took care of my privacy, I told your father not to mention me anywhere. But he didn't listen.** " He chuckled. " **Although maybe it is good?** " 

Bruce opened his mouth to say something, but the phone rang. 

" **Alfred.** " He replied briefly.

He rose from the table, going to a nearby corner.

Jeremiah looked at him throughout the duration of the call. He tilted his head to the side so that he could continue to watch him when Ecco approached him, putting tea and a sugar bowl next to a tray of bread.

Wayne nodded for the last time, turning toward the two. The proxy waved at him slightly and pointed with a free hand on the cup. He answered her mute " _thank_ _you_ ". He muttered something else to the phone and finally returned to the table, reaching for tea.

" **You have to come back?** " Murmured Valeska.

The engineer did not expect to sound so sluggish. He cleared his throat, adjusting his glasses.

Bruce grabbed his hand and drew small circles on it with his thumb.

" **Yes.** " He started. " **Alfred is coming, so I'll take my stuff.** " 

The younger looked at Ecco, who was standing behind the redhead's back.

" **Ecco... could you take me to Jeremiah's room?** " 

The woman nodded, immediately typing the code on the disk next to it.

" **There's no need.** " Both the blonde and the billionaire looked surprised at Jeremiah.

The engineer was alarmed, but he stubbornly drilled a hole in his assistant's belly. The woman froze in motion with the door open.

" **I...** " He cleared his throat. " **I'll take him.** " 

In silence she watched her boss and his guest leave the kitchen. Then she looked at the cup of infusion. Poor Wayne, he did not even have time to drink his tea.

* * *

 

Valeska watched as brunet bustles around the bedroom, looking for his clothes. He followed him by dark eyes; as he took off his T-shirt, how to get rid of tracksuits trousers...

" **Miah** " Bruce whispered, laughing. " **don't** **look.** "

The engineer jumped in embarrassment and turned in the direction of the door. What a tactless! He tried not to think about it. He looked over his shoulder, feeling younger man hand.

Wayne waited until he took him to the exit.

" **Alfred will be here soon. Let's go, he doesn't like when I'm late.** "

Jeremiah nodded in acknowledgment and began leading the billionaire toward the beginning of the maze. At some point, he decided to speak.

" **Bruce, maybe you would visit me sometimes? I mean... me and Ecco, that's what I meant.** " He asked as quietly as possible. " **You could help with the generators, you know.** " 

Despite everything, Wayne heard that. Laughter was a confirmation.

" **Of course, Miah, it's an honor for me to work with someone like you.** " 

They shook hands. The redhead noted with sadness that they were already at the exit door. The last time he looked at the younger one and then, he opened the system.

" **See you later.** " 

" **See you, Bruce.** " He muttered, looking dully at the metal door behind which Wayne was just going to the car. 


	14. Prototype

Jeremiah adjusted his shirt, watching his mirror image. He began to tie his tie. He had no idea where Ecco could be, or whether she came up with a way to stop Bruce. So as soon as he dealt with the tie and dressed his jacket, he tapped another message.

" _Bring him._ "

— Mr J —

Immediately after sending her message, he left the bathroom, going to his office. He collected documents that were lying everywhere, segregating them between the appropriate files and binders. Carrying the next files, he looked at the stain after a small accident with whiskey. He put the pages down on one of the shelves and grabbed a cloth from the dresser. He did not have time to go for anything else, because he considered leaving the room will be too risky; the assistant could come in at any moment, and that would be out of place if Bruce did not find the host. Once he had collected pieces of glass, he looked at the monitors. He threw the material and the remains of the glass into a small bin. He rubbed his hands on his trousers and finally stood at the console. He was looking for a proxy on the cameras. He did not have to; he heard the sound of blondes' heels growing every second.

" **Ecco 496.** " The woman said, pressing one of the buttons on the floppy disk.

" **Welcome, Miss Ecco.** " Answered the program and opened the door.

The blonde turned to Bruce, who also turned dark eyes on her.

" **Come in, Mister Wayne.** " She replied with a smile, letting young Wayne inside.

The billionaire came in, bowing before the woman who had said goodbye to him with a nod of her head and a cheerful smile. A really nice person.

He looked at the door for a few seconds, after which she disappeared and only Jeremiah's voice brought him to the ground.

" **Bruce, I'm so glad you came.** " Valeska shook his hand, thus inviting deeper into the room.

Brunet shook his head, chuckling.

" **You always say that, Miah.** " 

He went to the desk. In spirit, the engineer agreed with him, but not his fault, that he was excited every time Bruce visited him. It's Wayne's fault, because he found a place in his heart. 

" **How's the prototype?** "

The redhead adjusted his glasses, catching eye contact with him for a second before looking for something in one of the desk drawers.

" **It's stable...** " He murmured, drowned out by opening and closing the door.

" **But?** " Bruce leaned over to look at him from above.

" **But for some reason it starts to overheat and...** " He grunted, looking for the right word. " **explodes. I mean... it would explode**" He emphasized. " **if I didn't turn it off.** " 

The billionaire sat back in his chair, looking at the model he had placed on Valeska's desk.

" **Charming.** " He replied and took the prototype of the generator in his hands, turning it carefully. " **Will you turn this on?** " 

" **Of course. Just put it back first.** " 

The younger put the model back in place, following Jeremiah. The eyepiece walked around the room, unplugged the room and connected the device to the controller.

At the beginning, nothing strange happened. The prototype flashed a bright blue light, which made they both narrowed their eyes. Then the diodes went on, which stretched across the office, giving light.

Bruce frowned in concentration, watching the whole situation.

" **It seems fine.** " He whispered, looking at Valeska for a moment.

" **For now.** " Replied the other.

They were silent until the device changed its color to red. It sizzled and was about to explode, but the engineer cut the power supply again in time.

" **See?** " he muttered.

Groping, he tapped his hands on the keyboard to turn on the power. The room was lit again by the diodes.

" **Don't touch!** " Jeremiah shouted in time grabbing his hand brunet. " **It's** **soo hot.** " 

The billionaire thanked and wrenched his hand from his grip and putting it on his lap. He spoke after a few minutes.

" **What did you do the core from?** " 

Valeska looked at the ceiling, trying to remember. He scratched his chin, muttering to himself.

" **Of an alloy of iron and copper.** " He replied and gasped. " **Sure! Bruce, you're a genius!** "

Jeremiah approached Wayne, squeezing him tightly.

" **Miah...** " He whispered with difficulty. " **you're choking... me.** " 

" **Oh, forgive me.** " 

The engineer let him go, but he still held his hands. He wondered for a moment until he finally asked.

" **Do you think the titanium core would be better?** " 

Jeremiah didn't want to ask about it.

" **I think so.** " Brunet started. " **Tomorrow we'll go to Wayne Industries, we'll run tests there.** "

Jeremiah didn't ask for such an answer.

" **Something happened, Miah?** " 

Brunet took the pale face of an older man in his hands. The redhead looked into his eyes. He opened and closed his mouth.

" **I was thinking, Bruce...** " Wayne nodded, waiting patiently. " **Maybe as soon as we finish work on the prototype... maybe we can...** " 

Valeska pursed his lips in a narrow line, took his hands and walked to the desk. He decided to hide the device.

" **No, forget it doesn't matter.** "

He waved his hand dismissively. He was furious with himself.

The billionaire still stood at one of the monitors. He had no idea what had been bitten the redhead.

" **Miah...** " He said quietly. " **We'll** **go** **there** **at twelve, for the rest of** **the day I have no plans.** " 

When the engineer looked at him in surprise, he let go of him. He stood up, closing the shelf with the generator and narrowing his eyes.

" **We can go to ' _Baci_ '...**" Bruce said " **Order wine, come to my house... Of course, if you want... mister Valeska.** " 

The younger raised his hands in a defensive gesture. He was still smiling.

The redhead laughed and rested his head comfortably on Wayne's shoulder.

" **Perhaps I will say ' _yes_ ', mister Wayne.**" 

Bruce embraced him, patting his back. It was going to be a wonderful day.


	15. Access

Bruce left the car as soon as possible, leaving Pennyworth far behind. He did not have time. He opened the door to the manor with impetus and went inside without even taking off his coat.

" **Lucius.** " He started when he appeared in the living room.

He sat on the couch, sighing. He massaged his head, with one hand still holding the device.

" **Bruce. Something's wrong?** " Fox was worried about the sudden phone call.

" **I need an access card to Wayne Industries. For tomorrow.** "

The black man was silent for a moment.

" **For tomorrow?** " He wanted to make sure.

He replied with a short " _yes_ ".

" **I'll see what I can do. For Selina, right?** " 

Brunet shook his head, he almost said " _yes_ " again. 

" **No.** " He replied quickly. " **Actually, it's for Jeremiah Valeska. We'll be there at twelve o'clock.** " 

He was going to end the call.

" **Bruce, it doesn't work like that.** " Fox said and listened to whether the brunet is still on the other side. " **To make cards, I need your data. You have all the documents in the office, but Valeska? This man is a ghost. We don't know anything about him except what his name is. I need his data. Now.** "

Brunet looked at his watch. It was eleven o'clock. 

" **I'll send you. Goodnight, Lucius.** " 

" **Good night.** " 

He threw the phone to the other end of the couch. He rubbed his tired face and took the device again. He written the engineer's number, waiting for him to pick the call up.

" **Xander Wilde, how can I help you?** " He heard on the other side.

The voice was quiet and the other person seemed tired.

" **Miah, I told you to save my number.** " 

Valeska yawned, stretching himself. Of course Wayne did not wake him; the engineer was on his feet all the time, analyzing subsequent orders. He always slept only three hours.

" **Forgive me, I always forget. Why are you calling?** " 

" **I need your personal information.** " 

" **For what?** " 

Jeremiah narrowed his eyes. Even if Jerome is sitting in Arkham, it doesn't mean that the engineer is ready to finally reveal himself to the world. In addition, signing the initials X.W. it was a hundred times more convenient than writing " _Jeremiah Valeska_ ". Although redhead thought about shortening this to J.V. But it doesn't matter! He did not hide for so many years to suddenly have his five minutes. 

" **We need to get you an access card. This is important.** "

Brunet patiently waited for confirmation or refusal, which would involve a change of plans. But he heard a rustle, and then a bang and whispered curses. One of the files fell to the floor. The whole Jeremiah, always overloaded with papers. The billionaire shook his head, smiling.

" **Ecco will bring them soon. Good night, Bruce.** " 

Wayne gave him a giggle, then cleared his throat.

" **Sweet dreams, Miah. We see each other on the spot.** " 

It is good that he could not see the red face of a redhead on the phone.

* * *

 

At half past seven, Alfred picked up the documents that the Valeska's assistant was supposed to bring. Wayne slept on the couch during this time.

Pennyworth, however, was briefly informed by the billionaire. That's why he made a careful copy of the data, sent it to Wayne Enterprises, and waited for a fax with Fox's receipt. Then he packed everything into a leather briefcase, to which he also put in two black pens, a notebook and paper clips. Only when he tried to push peppermints into one of the pockets, he remembered about the access card, without which Bruce would have trouble. The problem is that the butler had no idea where the card was. Well, as soon as awakens the young master, he will ask about it.

* * *

 

Wayne Industries was located on the outskirts of Gotham, not far from the port. The building had four floors, a garden with plants ready for transfer to Wayne Biotech and a large square looking like one of the city's parks.

Bruce shaded his eyes with his hand; the sun was reflecting off the windows, which irritated him somewhat. He looked at his watch. The fact was before the time, but slowly it was approaching twelve o'clock, and Jeremiah was not here.

" **Hi.** " He heard behind him.

Brunet turned away hoping to see the redhead. Unfortunately, it was only Lucius Fox in a navy blue suit, freshly polished shoes and an envelope in his left hand. Black man handed it to him.

" **This is the access card for Valeska.** " He told him when Wayne looked inside. " **It gives access to all Wayne Enterprises complexes and free coffee, of course.** "

" **Have a nice day.** " Fox said goodbye, when they shook hands.

" _Likewise_ " wanted to say brunet, but he focused all his attention on the car he parked in front of the building, squinted his eyes to look at the figure sitting behind the tinted glass. Exactly at twelve o'clock in front of Wayne Industries an engineer appeared.

The redhead talked to Ecco for a moment before closing the door and heading for the billionaire. It was not until then that the younger noticed the leather briefcase that Valeska had thrown over his shoulder. Judging by the posture of the redhead, it was not light. 

" **Bruce.** " Jeremiah grabbed Wayne's hand, shaking it. " **Was I** **late?** " 

The billionaire shook his head. In truth, he was on time.  Brunet handed him an envelope.

" **The access card.** " He replied, seeing the surprised face of the engineer.

He adjusted his glasses, looking carefully. In addition to the name and surname, there was also a code that gave access, a photo and date of birth. And everything in shades of blue with black inserts.

" **Are you coming, Miah?** " He felt Bruce grab his black suit sleeve.

The engineer hid the card in his pocket and followed Wayne inside.

Wayne Industries was four floors, but what was valuable to them was at minus two. 


	16. Know each other better

The elevator stopped at the minus two floor with a soft hiss. Jeremiah immediately followed Bruce, looking around and squeezing his bag belt tightly.

Along the corridor there were diodes. Every few meters, you could see the Wayne Industries logo on the walls.

They reached the first corridor; the younger looked over his shoulder to make sure that Valeska was still there

" **We're almost there.** " Billionaire said, turning right.

They started to go on. They passed more sectors until they were at the frosted glass door.

There were devices on both sides that scaned the access cards.  Jeremiah adjusted his glasses, trying to peer through the glass.

" **Come closer.** " Wayne told him.

The engineer obediently approached one of the readers.  He took out the card and waited for further instructions.

" **Just put it on.** " He heard from brunet. " **By the way, we'll check if your card works.** " 

Valeska pursed his lips in a narrow line, looking once again at the younger one. When Bruce gave him a big smile, the redhead approached the device. He was happy when the red LED turned green and the door briefly moved apart, free of blockage.

The billionaire opened them with panache, blinding himself and Valeska, who did not expect such strong lighting.

Jeremiah took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. He took a handkerchief from the inside pocket of his black suit, wiping the glass off almost immediately.

" **Your lab!** " Wayne's voice echoed around the room.

The engineer put on his glasses again, trying to get used to the bright light. When he succeeded — he opened his mouth in surprise.

" **Bruce...** " He sighed, feeling how he can not collect his thoughts.

He barely kept his balance and went to the snow-white table, fingertips touching the surface. As if he wanted to make sure that it was not a dream. He carefully placed the bag with the prototype of the engine on it, then ran from one shelf to another, peered in every corner to finally sit on one of the chairs.

Brunet took the next seat, catching eye contact with his friend. His smile did not leave his face, because if Jeremiah is happy, he should be too.

" **Do you like it?** " He asked.

Valeska sighed and chuckled softly. He leaned his head against the Wayne's arm, taking advantage of the short distance between them. He stared at the dark eyes all the time. At least for most, for a moment later his eyes drifted to Wayne's parted lips, and it was another sign for him, since they knew each other, to look in the opposite direction.

" **It's wonderful!** " 

You are wonderful. And wise, you're a real genius! And you like to dance to Elvis Presley's songs when the rest of the city is asleep. And you have wonderful curls, Christ! I would like to touch them. And you understand me like no one else. Did I mention that you dance wonderfully?

He would tell him that one day...

" **I'm glad, Miah.** " 

The engineer looked at him back. He did not know when Bruce laid his hand on his shoulder, thus drawing him to himself. Valeska gave him a wide smile.

A long day ahead of them.

* * *

 

" **Favorite color?** " Asked brunet, giving a screwdriver to the older one.

The engineer raised his eyebrows, turning to face him before he took the tool.

For an hour they have been dealing with a twice as large engine model. The only thing they managed to do was to encapsulate the titanium core and modify the matrix slightly.

" **I don't understand, Bruce.** " He muttered, walking up to the countertop where Wayne worked.

" **Favorite color.** " Billionaire repeated. " **We will get to know each other better. It will be fun.** " 

Jeremiah leaned his hands on the table, then scratched one of them on the chin. He signaled that the brunet can continue.

" **My is black. Now your turn.** " 

" **Purple.** " He watched as Wayne welding some wires. " **Favourite food?** "

" **You didn't give your answer.** " Bruce noticed. 

" **I don't have. I will eat everything.** "

The engineer pushed one of the chairs close to him and then sit comfortably on it. He looked at corrections in plans.

" **Toasts with grilled cheese.** " Brunet laughed, seeing the strange look of Valeska. " **Favourite movie?** " 

Jeremiah sighed loudly.

" **You'll be laughing.** " 

" **No, I won't. I promise.** " 

The billionaire was looking straight into his eyes.

" **Come on, Miah.** " He tried to encourage him. " **I love Zorro.** "

The older man chuckled. He cleared his throat and looked away at the blue paper.

" **I like Indiana Jones.** " Redhead muttered, hiding the embarrassed face in his hands. " **Okay, that's stupid. You can laugh. You should even.** " 

However, he did not hear a giggle or something like that, he felt Bruce grab his wrists. As he takes his hands off his face and puts it on his lap.

" **You surprise me more and more, mister Valeska.** " 

Wayne looked at the engineer for a second. He smiled even wider. Then he started to laugh. Valeska joined him after a moment.

" **It's nice to hear that, mister Wayne.** " 

He replied.

Then they went to work again. They finished the case, carried out several tests to check if the core was not a threat, and then dealt with the development of the security system.

* * *

 

They finished at 4 PM and none of them wanted anything else. Bruce complained of a headache, and Jeremiah of his eyes, which he rubbed constantly. They were exhausted.

They left Wayne Industries as soon as possible and sat down on the square in the center of the building.

" **Are we going to my house?** " The billionaire asked at some point. " **Or... what?** " 

The engineer looked at him, putting on his glasses. He blinked a few times to get rid of the pain.

" **Well... in our plan was to buy wine and visit the residence.  Personally, I can't wait to see the Wayne manor again!** " 

Brunet shook his head with a smile. He got up from the bench and waited for the redhead to do the same.

When they were already in the car, the billionaire started the engine, moving in the opposite direction.

" **Bruce...** " Warned Valeska.

The older man looked through the tinted window to the buildings he passed. He did not like the current situation.

" **Relax, I just have to go to Wayne Enterprises for something.** " 

He reacted to brunet, which putting his hand on his knee. The engineer murmured quiet " _OK then_ " before he leaned back against the seat, watching the road.


End file.
